


Replace

by Bons_chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bons_chan/pseuds/Bons_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only only one who can beat me is me."- But what happens when love interferes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work also posted on my fanfiction account Bon'sChan which I am updating over there.

The multiple instances of sneakers squeaking across the basketball court along with the rhythmic dribble of the ball down the court filled the air. These distinct sounds followed by directional yells, one could easily tell a practice game was in progress.

 

“Stay focused Koganei!” Hyuga pointed his finger to said teammate while dribbling the ball. Riko watched their team captain get ready to pass the ball when she felt her phone vibrate. Picking it up, her eyes lit up at the name glowing across the small screen. Upon accepting the call, she was instantly met with a sweet silky tone.

 

“Riko-chan~ I’m coming back home~” A mix of joy and annoyance spread across the manager’s face catching the attention of her whole team, ultimately pausing the game.

 

““Don’t give me that Midorikawa! Why haven’t you called not once over the break??” The brown haired girl was more annoyed than angry at her antics.

 

“I’m calling now.” She stated blankly on the other line. The team could tell that their manager would kick whoever she was talking to through the phone she could.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” Her friend was being a smart ass.

 

“Why so mean Riko?~” The latter could tell she was pouting in false despair. “Besides, I only get to see Young-Soo during the breaks alternatively. So this time it just so happened to be my turn and it just so happened to be Spring.” I sighed understanding where she was coming from. Besides, I’m transferring to Seirin this year.” I could feel her smiling causing me to smile.

 

“Great, you can meet everyone.” Riko cheering into the phone peaked their attention, however she received a groan.

 

“Wae???? You know I’m not good with new people Riko.” The receiver pouted her Korean into the phone.

 

“Too bad! See ya when ya get here.” Riko smiled brightly, unphased, and hung up. “This is perfect.” Her team was slightly worried for whoever she was just talking to, the worry deepening when she turned to them and clapped. “Guys! We have a new addition to our team!” Her smile also put them on edge. Hanging up with a sigh, the blond haired girl set her phone down at looked out of the window at the countryside.

 

“Myung-Hee! Young-Soo is here to take you out!” Her ears perked up at the sound of her childhood friend’s name. Grabbing her suitcase and carry on, she made her way down the stairs, through the hall, and into the kitchen. 

 

“Good afternoon halmeoni.” I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

 

“Good afternoon Myung-Hee, your mother should be making lunch.” She gave a sweet smile but I only shook my head.

 

“I can’t, Young-soo asked me to hang out with him today before we go back to Japan today.” She pulled her bag and case in front of her.

 

“Well, let your mother know and leave your bags at the entrance.” She did as she said and made her way to the kitchen where surely enough, her mom was cooking.

 

“Are you ready to eat Myung-Hee?” Her green eyes that matched the younger girl’s looked at her expectantly.

 

“No, Young-Soo and I are going to hang out today before we leave.” She sat her bags down at the entryway as instructed.

 

“Do you need money?” Her mother stood up straight, though not making any difference in her height.

 

“I have money mama.” She sighed to her earning a smile with a nod.

 

“Alright, be safe. I’ll see you later.” She hugged her before going to the entrance to see her friend waiting, she stopped to look him over. Before he hit puberty when they were younger he seemed extremely gross, you know “cooties” and such. Yet now when she looked at him after he hit puberty he was tall, handsome, with dark gray hair and hazel eyes.

 

“Myung-Hee!” Not to mention his deep voice which made her giddy.

 

“You’re late!” She brushed off his greeting and waiting arms, passing him to put her shoes on.

 

“Don’t be mad Myung-Hee, I’d never be late on purpose. You know that, I love you too much.” He smiled that supermodel smile he also obtained when he hit puberty.

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go eat!” Her darker toned hand grabbed his and  pulled him along to go eat. They got to a restaurant not too far away from his house.

 

“Myung-Hee, Young-Soo! Welcome back.” They were frequenters here since the two were eight, every time she returned to Korea they ate there. They bowed to the waitress before sitting down, and she directed her attention to Mr. Late when the woman left.

 

“So Young-Soo, what will you do while I’m gone?” She traced circles on the table as he gave her a “really?” look. 

 

"I'm going to be completely bored without you, I'm going to cry into my pillow every night that you're gone." Now he was just being over dramatic. 

 

"Alright, alright. Quit being so over dramatic." She rolled my eyes and flashed him a smile. 

 

"Man, whoever asks you out and succeeds is going to be an incredibly lucky guy." He sat back and blew a loose strand of hair out of his face. 

 

"Don't say that, just get a girlfriend." Her green eyes looked at him and he pouted. 

 

"I don't want a girlfriend!" She rolled my eyes and ordered. 

 

"Quit being a baby." He leaned forward. 

 

"Let's go to the candy shop after this." He smiled changing the subject completely. 

 

"Alright, but you're paying." She smirked at his reaction of a loud grown in agony. The two left the restaurant after eating, and headed to the nearby candy store where they were greeted by tons of different candy. Koharu’s favorite part about the store was the variety of chocolate, and Young-Soo had to pay for her whole, sweet toothed endeavour. 

 

“Do I have to pay Myung-Hee?” He pouted as the blond made a b line for the chocolate section.

 

“Ne!” The look in his eyes were that of utter horror, watching as she grabbed chocolate candy after chocolate candy. She dragged him to the cash register where his pockets were emptied by her greed and he left broken. She sent a large grin in his direction, he only blew that same strand of hair out of his face.

 

“Why are you so happy?” He crossed his arms annoyed.

 

“Because I got you these.” Her dark toned hand held a bag of his favorite candy in front of his face. Colorful liquorice. The imminent excitement bursted out as he took it.

 

“When did you get these Myung-Hee??” He bear hugged her to suffocation.

 

“When you were sulking silly boy.” She patted his arm to get him to let go, it seems as if puberty also brought strength with it. “Looks like it’s time for me to head back home.” She started walking down the sidewalk with him, arms linked.

 

“Do you have to?” He looked down at her questioningly.

 

“Yes, I do.” He pouted even more and escorted her back to her halmeoni’s. For an hour he helped her mother, her grandmother, and her clean up before departing for the airport. Tears began welling up in his eyes, followed by a dramatic outburst.

 

“Oh Myung-Hee! Don’t go!” He once again captured her in a hug, lifting her off the ground.

 

“L-let me go Young-Soo!” He bawled even more at her reaction, leaving her mother to laugh at the little scene unfolding before her. “We’re going to see each other soon, so be good until then!” She hugged him one last time at the gate before boarding the plane.

 

“Your father will be so excited to see us back Myung-Hee.~” Her mother smiled softly ready to get back home.

* * *

 

“Hey Young-Soo, didn’t Myung-Hee go back to Japan today?” Looking at his friend with gray, unamused eyes the latter sighed.

 

“Yes Kyung, she did.” The brown haired male addressed as Kyung clicked his tongue.

 

“Why didn’t you tell her you liked her?” Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the two entered the convenience store.

“I get nervous when I try to.” Sighing and picking up the topic’s favorite candy, his eyes landed on his friend.

 

“Well now she’s just on the market for a guy who’s overly confident in his abilities to get girls.” Deadpanning, the boy couldn’t believe the lack of support from his friend.

  
“Sure, just give up on me why don’t you.” Making his way to the counter, all hope he had was drained from his being.


	2. Purple Giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story being updated over at my fanfiction account, BonsChan

“Koharu, wake up my little honey bee.” My eyes slowly pried open, the sunlight filled room blurring my morning vision. “It's your first day of school.” My eyes finally adjusting to the once brown blob hovering above me to see it was my father. His blueish-gray eyes stared down at me expectantly causing mine to snap open. “You're awake my little ball of sunshine!” He went to hug me until i abruptly shot up headbutting him.

 

“I’m going to be late!” I jumped out of bed leaving him laying on the floor in agony. I rushed into the bathroom to do double time and brush my teeth while showering, and boy did that cool water wake me right up. Upon exiting the bathroom, I heard my father complaining to my mother in the kitchen which gave me a chance to get dressed. I swiftly exited my room to see my mother waiting by the door with my bag and money. I kissed her cheek while slipping on my shoes, grabbed my bag, and dashed to the station. I couldn’t miss the train or I’d have to run all the way to school, luckily i had my card out. I hurdled the turnstile, scanning my subway pass in the process and darted for the closing doors. I nearly bumped into a guy but spun around him and into the subway car. I caught a glimpse of blue hair after straightening up myself just as the train took off. 

 

As soon as the train stopped, I made it off with little time to spare before kicking it into overdrive to get to school. Running through the school grounds dodging and darting through what students were left, I caught glimpses of murmurs. Not having time to stop and listen, I skidded to a halt outside the offices. I straightened myself up, fixed my uniform, and patted down my hair before stepping in.

 

“How may we help you?” A brown haired woman looked up at me with a kind smile.

 

“Ah, um. . .I’ the new student Midorikawa Koharu.” I bowed to her putting a wider smile on her face and her standing up abruptly.

 

“Just in time! Classes have just started, let me call your instructor.” She walked over and pressed a button before talking into it. I watched her walk back over and sit with a smile. “He will be arriving soon.” After hearing this, I stood to the side to wait.

 

**Aida’s POV**

 

“Continue reading the passage class, I will return shortly.” The instructor left us to continue our work. Yet seeing how this was a room full of teenagers and no instructor, they began talking about what it could be. 

 

“You think he got in trouble?” I heard one of the boys turn and ask his friend behind him.

 

“Nah, he’s too good of a teacher. It’s probably a new student.” Those few words reminded me of Koharu coming back. Suddenly the chatter stopped as the door slid open to reveal the teacher and someone behind him.

 

“Alright class, we’ve got a new student.” He turned to them. “Please introduce yourself.” The student stepped forward and sure enough it was Koharu. She looked so. . . unapproachable, which I lectured her about. She had a deep scowl on her face that made it seem like she didn't want to be here and a red forehead that was practically glowing red. Her blond hair was in a high tight bun, and she was wearing the girls uniform.

 

“Annyeong, my name is Midorikawa Koharu.” The students around us began to mumble even more at her Korean.

 

“Please go sit next to Aida.” I watched her nod and make her way over to me before sitting down. 

 

“Nice to meet you Aida, I’m Tsukino Koaru.” She held out her hand, but what took the cake was the smug smirk on her face no one seemed to notice.

 

“I know you baka!” The only course of action to take was to smack her upside the head.

 

“Let’s start class now.” The instructor gained everyone’s attention so he could resume teaching. After fifty long minutes of a lecture with notes, the instructor exited the room in order to rotate to the next class. 

 

“Riko-chaaaan~” She slowly turned to me with that same smug smirk. “Is that your boyfriend over there?~” Her finger pointed to Hyuga catching me by surprise.

 

“W-what? No!” I only received a pout in return.

 

“Waeeee???? He’s been making goo goo eyes at you the whole period!” She slammed her fist onto the desk.

 

“Shut up.” I smacked her again for spouting so much nonsense after just getting here.

 

“Why are you so mean to me Riko?” She cried overdramatically reminding me very much of her father.

 

“Class is starting.” I decided to end the conversation just as the next instructor entered the room.

 

**Kuroko’s POV**

 

It was lunch time which most students were excited about, especially Kagami. I saw him exiting the room and run into a very short blond haired female. He regained his composure and tried to stop her but she was gone. He turned and looked at me very confused, not sure what to make of the situation. I just gave him a gesture that told him not to worry about it, letting him continue his adventure for food. As the hours passed the bell signaling the end of classes rang, so Kagami and I headed to the gym. Aida told us that she had someone very important for us to meet, yet when we arrived at the gym the third years were standing around waiting for us second years to arrive. Aida did seem very angry at the moment.

 

“Where is she? I just saw her in class!” She practically yelled through gritted teeth right as the door opened.

 

“Oi. Sorry I’m late.” The girl Kagami bumped into earlier stepped in, and Riko finally exploded.

 

“Introduce yourself!” Riko attempted a flying kick only for the girl to duck and the bag she was carrying to become the victim.

 

“My snacks!” Her whole giant bag suffered the damage from the assault. “Why Riko? Why??” Her dramatic crying died down to sobbing while picking up her snack strewn across the floor. When she finished, she stepped onto the podium wiping her tears. “Tsukino Koaru.” She had on the girls uniform with a black sweater over it.

 

“Guys, this is my good friend Midorikawa Koharu. She will be our official trainer, and will get you guys into peak condition and keep you there.” Everyone glanced at each other before  looking at her.

 

“How?” Furihata raised his hand as if he was in class to answer a question.

 

“Koaru explain.” Riko looked over at the blond who reverted to slow chewing of her chocolate bar.

 

“Well, fi-” Her attention turned to the door. “Well who might you be?” She had Two above her head in a matter of seconds.

 

“That’s Number Two.” I grabbed her attention and a moment of silence. 

 

“You’re both completely adorable!” She began to compliment both of us, with a baby voice to Two. I took the time to observe her.

 

“Thank you.” I stared at her for some time until she took her attention off Two and returned the eye contact. Although as quickly as she looked at me, I saw her face heat up and her eyes advert quickly.

 

“How does he get all the girls to fall for him?” Hyuga asked the group, a hand on his forehead.

 

“Maybe they just trippin’.” Izuki took this opportunity to crack a pun, earning a stifled chuckle from the girl right before me. An eruption of laughter soon followed, and died down with tears a few minutes after to reveal a beautiful smile.

 

“A girl liked my pun! A beautiful girl actually liked my pun!” Izuki cheered in excitement with a fist pump.

 

“Alright, off with the shirts.” The suddenness of this command caused the other’s heads to hang. We all removed our shirts anyway. We lined up side by side to let her examine us, even going as far as to poke us or lay her hand on us.

 

“Yup, just as I thought.” She spun around to look at Aida. “ They are weak and their endurance rate is pretty low. We can start their training tomorrow if you’d like, I’ll let my parents know.” She closed her green eyes with a sigh. 

 

“Yeah that’s f-.” Aida was interrupted by the crinkling of a chip bag followed by the crunch of a potato chip. Aida watched as her friend ate from the noisy bag nonchalantly. “Don’t eat while I’m talking to you!” She jumped slightly at the outburst, crushing the bag in her hand. “Don’t be late again!” Aida turned to us. “Get your shirts back on and begin shooting practice.” We headed to the locker room after that.

 

**Koaru’s POV**

 

I left the gym to get things ready for their training tomorrow and let my parents know we’ll be using the gym. But first, I was going to head to the new candy shop and Maji Burger. This candy shop was two times bigger than the one in Korea, even having candy that the one in Korea doesn’t have. The scent of sweet beautiful chocolate hit my nose and I went straight for it. It seemed that on this particular day they had it on the highest shelf, and I couldn’t reach.

 

“Do you need help little kid?” I heard the most offensive and laziest tone of voice behind me. Quickly turning, my eyes landed on a torso. My line of vision traveled up to a very lazy expression framed by purple hair. This guy was taller than my dad, this guy was huge to put it simply.

 

“I-I’m not a kid! I’m 17!” The glare I casted upon him gave me no reaction.

 

“Oh.” This was all I got out of him before an idea suddenly popped into my head.

 

“Excuse me purple giant, but could you do me a favor.” I saw he was thinking at this point. “Could you please get me some chocolate?” He calmly stepped up to the shelf and got me a handful of chocolate.

 

“My name is Murasakibara Atsushi.” He handed me all the chocolate bars he picked up.

 

“Well Mura-pyon, I’m Midorikawa Koharu.” I counted out six. “Thank you.” I bowed to him with a small wave then made my way to the checkout counter. Exiting the candy shop, I made my way to Maji Burger which did not have a line yet another tall guy was in my way. 

 

“Two teriyaki burgers.”This guy wasn’t as tall as Atsushi but he still stood out. He was also a kid when it came to food, unless he just wasn’ that hungry at the moment. He turned and a scowl laid present on his face, taking my breathe away in an instant. I watched him wait to the side at the counter letting me move up to order. 

 

“Three tatsu burgers and three shrimp korokke burgers please.” I could feel his blue eyes on me, scowling holes into the side of my head. Even as he received his food and took a seat, so I quickly got my order and left.

 

“Why are you staring at that girl Dai-chan?” A female’s voice whispered, presumably his girlfriend. Upon finally making it home, I took my shoes off at the door and made my way upstairs. I walked to the kitchen and set my things down by the bar. My mother was making dinner which sure did smell nice right about now.

 

“Are those your father’s shrimp burgers?” She questioned from the stove.

 

“Yes, and I saved you a tatsu burger. I took hers out the bag, that’s when she glanced over.

 

“I see you have a crush.” I could feel the mischievous grin plastered on her face sneak up my spine even though I couldn’t see it. “What’s he look like?” She completely turned to me.

 

“He has dark blue hair, blue eyes, he’s tall, and he’s really handsome.” I rested my head in my hands, reminiscing on the boy I caught a glimpse of earlier. “Which reminds me. I think I saw him earlier at the station when I was rushing to school.” Her green eyes smiled when she did.

 

“It might be faith then.” She sat with me at the bar.

* * *

  
  


“Dai-chan do you have a crush on that girl?” The pink haired girl’s sudden outburst instantly drew attention to the duo.

 

“Oi Satsuki! Don’t go around just yelling things out like that!” He complained making the situation worse.

 

“I can find out plenty about her if you want.” She suggested with a not so innocent smile on her face.

 

“You don’t have to be creepy about it.” He yawned leaving her to pout.

 

“Hey! I’m not creepy at all, plus I get to see Tetsu-kun.” A beaming smile crossed her face leaving him to sigh.

  
“Have fun.”  He turned right at the corner to head home.


	3. Tetsu-kun's Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original work also posted on my fanfiction account Bon'sChan which I am updating over there.

**Riko’s PoV**

 

I gathered up the boys after school in front of the gym, making sure they had their bags. Koharu approached us accompanied by another giant bag of snacks. She still wore her school uniform and her hair still up in that tight bun that has me think her hairline will begin to recede.

  
  


‘For a very fit and healthy girl, she sure does eat a lot of junk food.’ I could only sigh as she stuffed her face happily. “Why do you wear your bun so tight? Your hairline will begin to recede.” She only stared at me with this blank look on her face.

  
  


“My hair's too long and will get in my way, besides. . .” An equally dumb grin replaced her previous expression. “. . .I like it in it’s bun, now let’s go!” With a cheer she led us to the station to travel to a more mountainous area of Tokyo, baffling all the boys. Stopping just outside her family’s huge facility, ‘The Gym’ accented the side of the modern building in huge white letters. Leading us in, her mother was at the desk as usual.

  
  


“Hi mama. This is Seirin’s basketball team here to train today.” Greeting the equally short woman, her cheeks were squished in returned affection.

  
  


“Ahhh, Riko-chan~ You’ve grown up quite well~” Turning her attention to me, she used the usual playful tone picked up by her daughter.

  
  


“Her beauty is inherited.” Koganei whispered to Mitobe who only nodded.

  
  


“Riko-chan~ Can you get the boys to change while I go do the same~” It was double trouble now that they were both using that tone they addressed me with every day.

  
  


“Come on boys, time to go get changed.” Leading them down the stairs, they stared in awe at how advanced their gym looked from all the machines to the two sections as a wing on each side of the building.

  
  


“How wealthy is she?” Kawahara whistled his question out loud resulting in a slap upside the head from me.

 

“When we talk about things like that, Koharu gets very irritated. So if you don’t want to die today, don’t ever ask that again.” He could see that my warning was serious, shutting him up instantly. 

  
  


**Hyuga’s PoV**

 

Walking into the locker rooms, we were in awe. Walking in to the right was a row of eight sinks with silver faucets adorned dark gray marble counters and a soap dispenser between each two mounted on the large mirror. Eight cylindrical lights hung above the counters, one for each sink. To the left were five rows of lockers, a set of two benches between two and on the ends of the lockers were four shelves of fresh folded towels. This created a hallway affect, the tree on the other side of the wall at the end of the sinks separating the showers.

  
  


“Whoa. . .This is fancy.” Koganei’s eyes shimmered in awe while we stood looking around.

  
  


“I feel as if today will be tougher than we think.” Izuki whispered walking to a locker to get ready. After changing into our practice clothes, we headed out to see Riko and Koharu conversing. We also saw that the blond had changed out of her uniform into baggy joggers, a Nike sports bra and running shoes, topped off with a sweater.

  
  


“Duuuude. . . The check.” Koganei whispered to Mitobe who only nodded at the sight of the stretched Nike logo on her red sports bra. A few minutes later an extremely tall man appeared behind the group, easily towering over Kagami. The aura that emitted from him felt very intimidating, leaving me to wonder if this was the ever so playful Taichi Midorikawa I’d see on the television.

  
  


“So you young men have taken a liking to my little angel huh?” He scoured down at us, arms crossed.

  
  


“N-no sir.” I was beginning to wonder if all of the hairs on the back of our necks stood in unison just like our answer.

  
  


“So you don’t like my daughter?!” His scowl darkened, even more irritated before.

  
  


“I-it’s not like that sir.” Izuki attempted to explain nervously, yet the man looked as if he was going to yell again.

  
  


“Get out of here baka!” Connecting her foot to his seat, he was sent flying away albeit dramatically allowing us to see where most of her personality came from.. “Baka.” Mumbling to herself she turned to us, a small smile spreading across her face. “Follow me.” The look that flashed in her eyes sent worry through our minds. Leading us down to the ground floor, gymnastics equipment was set up on either side of us, space made to walk between split the sections of equipment in two. Leading us through the equipment to the right, ceiling high windows separated the huge basketball courts. “You guys are going to do a practice game today.” Her hand pushed open the glass door to let us flood in. “Third Years against Second Years!” She had a grin on her face when she brought a ball over to the center of the court.

  
  


“Don’t throw the ball too high Koharu! You put too much strength into it.” Riko warned her friend who saluted her.

  
  


“I’ll try Captain Aida.” Getting into position, Kagami was pit against Mitobe just like their first match. I watched her wrist flick flawlessly, the ball rolling off of her fingers with so much hidden strength. Jumping for it, Kagami barely got it. Deciding to dribble the ball we could tell he was thinking, Kuroko right there for him. Mitobe marked Kagami, Izuki marked Kuroko, I marked Furihata, Koganei marked Fukuda, and Tsuchida marked Kawahara. Passing to Kuroko, they easily got past their markers. Receiving the ball Fukuda dribbled it down to the net and we could all feel her eyes on us. Going to cut him off, Shun and I double-teamed him only for him to pass to Furihata. Making the shot with a layup, the second years were in the lead by two points.

  
  


Us second years were holding a two point lead, not letting up even though we intended to win. When Kagami received the ball we decided to triple-team him, giving us the advantage to catch up and pass by two more points when he passed to Kawahara. Three minutes were left in the game with a score of 57-55. Well that was until a whistle screamed making us all pause in our tracks. 

  
  


“I’ve seen all that I’ve needed, come with me.” Taking the ball from Kagami, she lead us out and back up to the second floor. Yet, I realized that either way you look at it, the second floor will be the second floor. To the right of us were the aerobic items and weights in the same fashion as the gymnastic equipment, while to the right was an office and right next to it were aquatic treadmills in large accommodating water tanks.

  
  


“Tetsu-kun!” From the top level, we saw Mamoi leaning over the railing and waving her arms with a huge smile.

  
  


“Who is she??” Koharu practically yelled watching the girl bound down the steps. Her eyes widened at the pink haired girl tackling Kuroko in a hug.

  
  


“I’m Momoi Satsuki, Tetsu-kun’s girlfriend.” Koaru scratched her head taking it all in. “You are Midorikawa Koharu, or Haru-chan. You are daughter to former basketball star Tsukino Taichi and your mother is former national Korean dancer Mi-cha. You can dance, draw, ball, highest ranking in your class, and you’re a D cup.” I could tell Koharu was beginning to become slightly creeped out.

  
  


“Guys, this way.” Walking over to the tanks, she pointed to them. 

 

**Koharu’s PoV**

 

Momoi followed me and the team over to the tanks, bouncy giddily with anticipation. 

  
  


“There’s one for each of you, remove those shirts and get in.” I pointed for them to get onto the treadmill. “I’m going to set you all at the same speed and gradually increase from there. You’ll be in here for an hour so get comfortable.” I began to explain, attaching sensor tabs onto their bodies in order to read their pulses while they ran.

 

“W-what?” I looked over at a very shocked Kagami who I only smiled to.

  
  


“It’ll pay off, so be a man.” He grumbled to himself leaving me to snicker.

  
  


“You’re so cold Haru-chan.” SHun sighed while I attached his making me laugh at his pun referring to the water. I had to really reach in order to attach them to Taiga.

  
  


“Alright, we’re starting now.” I turned the treadmills on the lowest speed. As I thought, they started complaining half way through the hour. “Oi, suck it up.” Momoi pulled me away to tell me what she’s been itching to let out. I found it creepy how she knew so much about me, she had a huge smile on her face. 

  
  


“Aomine likes you.” I gave her a confused you. “He was the guy scowling at you in Maji Burger. He really likes you, it’s the first time I’ve seen him like a girl this much.” Her smile turned sweet. “I know you like him too.” I was quite surprised.

  
  


“Where’d you figure that?” I pulled my arm away allowing her to poke my nose.

  
  


“It was on your face.” She grinned widely causing me to look away. The timer went off just in time to save me from this conversation.

  
  


“Alright, training over.” I let them step out of the water, turned off the equipment, and detached them from the sensors. “See you guys later.” I let them go get changed so I could talk to my mom. “I’m going to Maji Burger then the studio.” She nodded letting me know she heard me.

 

“Don’t be back too late.”I grabbed my bag and left after hugging her. I made my way to Maji Burger for a vanilla milkshake, it didn’t look like many people were there today. 

 

“Large vanilla milkshake please.” I made my way up to the counter to order.

 

“Will that be all?” The lady named ‘Akai’ questioned me.

 

“And a burger.” I added to my order and she nodded, I stood to the side in wait. I got my order and sat to eat facing away from the door. That’s when my nose began to tingle, very persistently at that. I ended up sneezing repeatedly, all of them were very high pitched.

 

“That was a cute sound.” I jumped at the deep voice that flowed into my ear, jumping to the other side of the seat.

 

“You scared me." I gripped my chest to still my speedy heart, which I guess he took as a sign to sit in front of me.

 

“Don’t let me stop you from eating.” That wasn’t possible because he did just by being there. I unwrapped my burger and took a bite, I watched him quietly as he ate one of his two teriyaki burgers.

 

_ This is that Aomine guy Satsuki mentioned. He has a really handsome face, why does he scowl?  _ I questioned to myself observing his features. I stood up when I was finished and gathered my trash and his deep voice broke through my nervousness.

 

“Leave it.” Was all he had to say to break my concentration. I slowly grabbed my bag and turn to leave. “Oh, and don’t let anyone else hear that cute sound you make.” His blue eyes bore into my green ones before I finally left.

* * *

 

Koharu sat at the dinner table with her parents. Mother across from her with a grin that just wouldn’t quit and her overly sized father next to his beloved. She sat awkward and fidgety under her father’s intense gaze.

 

“So Koharu, how was your day besides that group of boys you brought in.” He sat his bowl of rice down causing her to jump slightly

 

“I-it was alright, nothing new. Projects were presented and you know me, nervous as could be.”She sputtered on, picking at her food

 

“Koharu has a crush on a boy Taichi!” Her mother beamed, the atmosphere dying completely. She could see all the emotions cross her father’s face, all of them not pleased in the very least.

 

“Eomma!” She yelled exasperated at her mother’s actions who only grinned deviously.

 

“A crush?!” His voice boomed through their apartment leaving her to cry internally.


End file.
